Taking a break from reality
by BMShipper
Summary: Mark and Jackson are in the middle of a big surgery, separating conjoined twins, and take a little break to go to the "cafeteria", Mark/Jackson SLASH, VERY smutty, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**A/N: **Another Mark/Jackson One-Shot of me, and definitely not the last one… after seeing episode 8x11 and this "little scene" with Mark and Jackson in the OR and leaving the OR the same time, I just couldn't stop the thoughts from coming… this is one of my first attempts to write ENGLISH smut, and I'm sorry for the ending, but I hope, you like it anyways and tell me what I can do better an such… it won't be my last one-shot, though, since I already have another idea after seeing the last episode and the very first scene between Mark, Callie and Arizona right in the beginning of the episode… if you wanna read anything more about them that is ;-)

**Taking a break from reality**

"Cafeteria, huh?" Jackson asked once the door of the on-call room fell shut behind him and he could feel Mark's hands all over him, already trying to get rid of his shirt. "Do you think anyone actually believed you?"

"I don't think anyone didn't," Mark replied and moved his hands underneath Jackson's shirt and gently started to rub his nipples, causing Jackson to let out a low moan. "Especially with me talking about Julia almost the whole time."

"That was a great distraction, yes. Luckily for us no one knows you two broke up," Jackson sighed, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck.

"Well, if you wanted to come out in presence of almost the whole hospital stuff, you could have just told me," Mark teased, letting his hands slide on Jackson's back. "But I thought we weren't ready for this step."

Jackson couldn't help the smile crossing his lips. "You're awesome, you know that, do you?"

A cheeky grin appeared on Mark's mouth. "I know, but it turns me fucking on when you talk to me like that. So… what else is great about me?"

Jackson leaned into his embrace and moved closer to his face. "You're sexy," he whispered, leaning forward and brushing Mark's lips before moving his own lips to Mark's ear. "and you're a good kisser." He licked at Mark's earlobe, gently biting it.

A groan escaped Mark's throat. "What else?" he asked hoarse, pulling Jackson even closer, so Jackson could feel his beginning erection.

"You're great in bed," Jackson went on, demonstratively letting his hands slide down and grabbing Mark's butt. "and I love having your big, hard cock inside of me, almost as much as I love it to be inside of you fucking you senseless."

"God, Jackson!" Mark hissed. "You're driving me crazy."

"That was my plan." Jackson grinned, feeling Mark shoving him to the bed and with another push landing on his back. He didn't even have time to adjust, because within seconds Mark was all over him, getting rid of his shirt and attacking his chest with his lips. One of Jackson's hands entangled in Mark's blond locks while he buried the other one in the sheets, trying to get a hold.

Mark didn't waste any time with teasing. Instead he almost immediately started sucking one of Jackson's sensitive nipples into his mouth, causing Jackson to rear up. He started rubbing his pelvis against Mark's, longing for any kind of friction, but Mark grabbed his hips holding him down.

"No." he heard Mark say and looked at him in shock.

"No?" he repeated, tilting his head. "What do you mean by no?"

Mark grinned deviously. "We're doing it my way. Trust me, I'm gonna make you feel so good."

For a moment Jackson just looked at him, their eyes locked. "Okay," he replied and then he sank down again and closed his eyes. Mark's tongue was circling his nipples until he sucked on it again, exactly the way Jackson loved it. He felt Mark's thumbs hooking in the waistband of his pants, felt the gently tug, and at exactly the same moment an idea crossed his mind. Mark wanted to play? Well, he would teach him how to do it right.

All of a sudden Jackson pushed Mark away from him, swung his legs out of the bed and got up. "You know what?" he asked, turning his back to Mark. Now it was him who had a grin on his lips. "I don't think we should have sex right now. We're in the middle of a major surgery, and we need all of our energy in the OR."

"What?" Mark gasped, taking a hold of Jackson's writs. "You can't be serious. You're going to leave me like that? Not even you can be this cruel."

"No?" Now it was Jackson to grin devilishly. "Watch me." He took a few steps towards the door, grabbing his shirt, acting as if he was about to put it on again, when he felt Mark grabbing him from behind and pressing him face-first against the door of the on-call room.

"You're not doing this to me," he heard Mark whisper and then he felt Mark's erection pressing against his ass through the fabric of their hospital gowns.

"What are you going to do against it?" Jackson asked hoarsely, closing his eyes. That was exactly the reaction he had expected, the reaction he had wanted from Mark. He knew Mark well enough by now and he knew what he had to do to get what he wanted. And he wanted… needed Mark to fuck him right then. Not all gently and sweet, but wild and passionate. He wanted to feel Mark inside of him, pounding into him like there was no tomorrow.

Mark didn't answer. Instead he turned Jackson around, looking at him through lustful eyes. He pushed down his own pants together with his shorts so his erect cock was almost jumping out, desperately needing some attention.

"Suck it!" Mark demanded and placed his hands on Jackson's shoulders, pushing him down.

Another grin crossed Jackson's lips. He loved Mark being so dominant and still totally in control, and he loved it when Mark manhandled him like that. He gently touched Mark's erection, letting his fingers move up and down slowly, before grabbing it whole and starting to pump it.

"I said suck," Mark repeated, before placing one of his hands on the back of Jackson's head and pushing him forward.

Instinctively, Jackson opened his mouth and swallowed Mark down as far as he could, before he started to move his head back and forth, sucking, nibbling and licking, exactly the way Mark loved it. His hands were playing with Mark's balls while his tongue caressed Mark's sensitive head. Mark was panting and breathing heavily, his moans filling the room, turning Jackson even more on than he already was. With one hand, he pushed down his own pants and shorts and freed his cock, starting to stroke it quickly. Within minutes he was already close, too close, and so was Mark, because suddenly Mark pulled away, looking down at him.

"Ready for round two?" Mark asked, and Jackson could only nod. He was lost for words, because the sight of Mark standing there ready to fuck him drove him almost over the edge, almost.

He stood up and immediately got rid of his remaining clothes while he watched Mark kicking away his own shorts. Then Mark was moving towards him again, grabbing his hands and pulling him to the bed, sitting down. Jackson hesitated for a moment, but then he sat down on Mark's lap and slung his arms around Mark's neck.

"Do you have any lube?" he whispered.

Mark smiled at him. "Come on, Jackson. What do you think? Of course. I'm always prepared. You should know that by now."

Jackson smiled back at him. "Right." He leaned forward kissing Mark's lips softly, feeling Mark responding to the kiss and deepening it. Jackson closed his eyes, just enjoying the closeness he felt when he was with Mark, enjoying the warm prickle in his stomach and the fact that his heartbeat quickened whenever Mark was looking at him from those beautiful blue-grey eyes of his.

Jackson had expected things between them to become weird after their first drunken make-out session after a long-hour surgery. They had been in Mark's apartment, talking and drinking beer, watching a football game, and somehow they had started to talk about their secret sex-fantasies. When Mark had told him that he had always wanted to have sex with a guy he had to admit, that he had thought about that quite a few times himself, and when Mark had asked him, if he wanted to try, he had said yes. Just like that. But instead of being awkward around each other afterwards, they had slid into some kind of affair, as if it was a natural thing. They had been seeing each other since then and two weeks earlier, Mark had even broken up with Julia. Not, that Jackson had demanded anything, but he had to admit – it made him happy anyways, even though he still didn't know what they were. But he didn't want to rush anything, and neither did Mark, so they had decided that they would just enjoy what they were having without questioning it. And that's what they did.

He shook away his thoughts when he felt rather than saw Mark reaching underneath the pillow of the bed. They were still kissing when he felt one of Mark's fingers sliding between his cheeks, felt the coolness of the lube against his skin. And then Mark's finger was inside of him without much effort and Mark started to push in and out of him, trying to find his sensitive spot.

"Ahhh… God, Mark, this is…" Jackson hissed, burying his fingers into Mark's shoulder blades. He would most definitely leave marks, but it wouldn't be the first time and Mark never complained.

Mark leaned forward, capturing his lips again and forcing his tongue into Jackson's mouth, while his finger was constantly thrusting into him. Jackson barely noticed when Mark added a second finger, because that's how good he was, just tried to adjust and after a short while he was riding Mark's fingers, letting his head fall into his neck. Soft moans escaped his lips and he just wanted more. Much, much more.

"Come on, Mark. How long do you wanna tease me?" he pleaded, looking at Mark with his big, blue eyes he knew Mark couldn't resist anyways.

"You sure you're ready for me?" Mark asked, seeming slightly concerned.

Jackson rolled his eyes and fumbled for the condom that was underneath the pillow next to the lube. He ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled the condom onto Mark's erection, not leaving his eyes for a single moment. "I'm more than ready, Mark. And you know I'm not a virgin anymore, so please… just fuck me, or I'll have to do it myself."

Mark raised an eyebrow at this suggestion. "Well…" he started, grabbing Jackson's hips and lifting him up just a bit. "We could try that one."

Jackson felt himself getting slightly nervous by the thought. They hadn't done it this way just yet, but it wasn't like there was much of a difference, right? Also, this way he would have control. He grabbed Mark's cock, directing it to his hole and slowly sinking down, allowing Mark to enter him inch by inch. It did hurt quite a bit in the beginning, but he was used to this kind of pain and it was exactly the right amount of pain and pleasure for Jackson to enjoy it.

"Relax, Jackson, I don't wanna hurt you," he heard Mark say and looked at him lovingly.

"I know," he whispered, kissing him gently and sinking further down on him until Mark was inside of him balls deep. He gave himself a moment to adjust, to get used to Mark's size, but then he started moving, lifting himself up just a bit, only to sink down on Mark again seconds later and causing Mark to moan out loud.

Marks's arms slung around his waist, pressing him against his body and Jackson felt just so safe and secure in a way only Mark was able to make him feel. Never before had he felt this close to someone, and all of a sudden he realized what it was. He had fallen for Mark Sloan, his mentor, his teacher and the best friend he ever had.

"Are you alright?" Mark's words pulled him out of his thoughts and he noticed Mark was looking at him with concern.

"More than alright," he replied, catching Mark's lips once again, before he started to move his hips, causing Mark to thrust upwards to meet him halfway, making him see stars. He clang to Mark as if his life depended on it, just enjoying what Mark was giving him.

Jackson knew that at some point he would have to talk to Mark about his feelings, and maybe – just maybe – Mark would feel the same way about him, but until then he would accept whatever Mark was offering him. He didn't want to think about later or tomorrow, just wanted to enjoy this moment and he most definitely would. The here and now.


End file.
